metropolisleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Lois Lane
Lois Lane is a reporter for the Daily Planet and partner of Clark Kent. Early Years Lois Lane was born in a US Army hospital outside Wiesbaden, Germany and later grew up in bases around the world. The older of two daughters, Lois often came into conflict with her father, Sam Lane. A career military man and a strict disciplinarian, Sam was determined to raise his daughters to be as tough as the sons he desired. Lois and her sister Lucy, were drilled in hand to hand combat and survival training but it was Lois who was expected to take care of her younger sister. By the time Lois had arrived in Smallville, following the reported death of her cousin, Chloe Sullivan, believed to be killed by Lionel Luthor when Chloe had agreed to offer testimony against him court, she and her father already had a rocky relationship. During this time, Lois met for the first time, Clark Kent and although neither warmed very much to each other, ultimately they both uncovered the truth about Chloe's death or rather supposed death and saved her to testify against Lionel. Unfortunately, Lois had failed to get the required credits needed to enroll in college and was forced to spend time in Smallville High, in order to regain the points needed for matriculation. Only a favour to Clark by Lex Luthor allowed Lois to be enrolled in Metropolis University, far away from him. However, it didn't take Lois long to get kicked out again and this time, Sam's patience was done and thus kicked her out of home in an effort to teach her a lesson. Lois turned up on the Kent doorstep and was given a place to stay until she began working at the Talon. When Jonathan Kent decided to run for Senator, it was Lois who was his campaign manager. She remained in this capacity until Jonathan's death where she then began working for Martha as her assistant. During this time, she had a brief romance with Arthur 'AC' Curry that lasted until his departure from Smallville. Shortly after Clark had returned from the Phantom Zone, Lois had been out jogging when an inadvertent 'super sneeze' sent the Kent's bar door flying through the air, landing very near her. The experience provoked Lois determination to find the truth and it was this that led to the awakening of her journalistic side. Writing an article for the Inquisitor, Lois finally discovered her calling and later on was instrumental in naming the new superhero Green Arrow Bandit later shortened to Green Arrow. She dated Oliver Queen at this time, unaware that he was Green Arrow, when she did learn the truth, Oliver was leaving Metropolis for good. Devastated, Lois did not stop him because she understood that what he was doing was important. Throwing herself into her work, Lois began working at the Daily Planet where she soon earned the reputation of being a hard nosed investigator capable of getting the story, no matter what. Superman and Clark Kent It is Lois Lane who unveils Superman when he rescues her from almost being killed by Intergang henchman. Since then, Lois had made it her business to follow up every Superman lead she can. Unfortunately, this is not an easy thing to do when she has been saddled with a rookie reporter as her partner, newly returned Clark Kent. Personality Fiercely independent, the best way to describe Lois Lane is abrasive. Cocky, opinionated and headstrong, Lois has a temper that often gets the better of her and is notoriously impulsive. She dislikes authority, uniforms and discipline thanks to her father. A wildly free spirited young woman, she prefers to get by on her own and has difficulty accepting help. She is very loyal to those she cares about and often displays a worldly wisdom that can seem very out of character when she displays her stubborn streak. Clark calls her bossy. Bah, what does he know? Vital Statistics Age: 20 plus Height: 5'8 Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel Distinguishing Marks? None Famil *General Samuel Lane - father *Ella Lane - mother (deceased) *Lucy Lane - sister *Chloe Sullivan - cousin *Gabe Sullivan - uncle *Moira Sullivan - aunt Place of Birth: US Army Hospital - Wiesbaden, Germany Skills/Powers/Weapons *Hand to hand combat *Good investigator *Survival Training Training or Education *High schools through Europe and the States *Metropolis University *Military grade hand to hand combat and survival training